List of Body Information in Choro-Q HG 4
This section is the list of all the descriptions of the vehicle bodies featured in Choro-Q HG 4. Trivia *Most bodies have editted car make badges. some racing paints also have eddited sponsors. *Racing paint of The Choro-Q045 is MAT-VEHICLE of "The Return of Ultraman".It is also "L10B" (1968~model). *Racing paint of The Choro-Q068 is Lotus Europa Special of "サーキットの狼". *Racing paint of The Choro-Q135 is "The Great Wave off Kanagawa" of "Fugaku Sanjūrokkei". * *Paints based on acctual race teams(sponsors are editted). *Racing paint of The Choro-Q015 and The Choro-Q113 are Gulf Racing team. *Racing paint of The Choro-Q016 is 1999 Peugeort 206 WRC . *Racing paint of The Choro-Q035 '''and The '''Choro-Q095 '''are MICHELIN. *Racing paint of The '''Choro-Q037 and The Choro-Q204 are MARTINI. *Racing paint of The Choro-Q041 is based on 1966 Toyota 2000GT Speed Trial . *Racing paint of The Choro-Q066 is 2001 Audi R8 Joest Racing. *Racing paint of The Choro-Q087 is 1997 Subaru Impreza WRC(GroupA). *Racing paint of The Choro-Q091 is 1996 RALLY ART .Also,it is same color of limited editon bonus of Choro-Q HG. *Racing paint of The Choro-Q092 is ADVAN (Yokohama). *Racing paint of The Choro-Q129 is Alitaria. *Racing paint of The Choro-Q130 is 1995 Castrol Supra. *Racing paint of The Choro-Q133 is 1966 Chapalar 2D(collect car number). *Racing paint of The Choro-Q152 is 1997 Mitsubishi Oil Pajero. *Racing paint of The Choro-Q166 is Tom Walkinshaw Racing XJR-9. *Racing paint of The Choro-Q180 is 1977 Tyrrell P34 Monaco GP. *Racing paint of The Choro-Q192 is D2 Racing Sport. *Racing paint of The Choro-Q195 is John Player Special. * *The Choro-Q036 Body itself, and its description of "A hot car of the 60's Can–Am", is a dual reference. "Can-Am" is an abbreviation for the Canadian-American Challenge Cup, a sports car racing series which ran from 1966 to 1987. One of the competing teams was the Chaparral manufacturer, who raced its 2A series vehicles in the events, from 1963-65. The 2A class in particular is notable for marking the true beginning's of Chaparral's innovations in applied aerodynamics. *The Choro-Q058 Body is a dual reference to the 1994 action-thriller Speed film. The Q Story description of "Great show in "Speed"" prominently highlights "Speed" almost as a title, and the body itself shares the exact same bus model type as the one featured in the film. *The Choro-Q069 Body PAL version description is a reference to the French action-comedy Taxi series of films. Despite not having any of its fitted modifications, the body itself is the same vehicle model type as the one featured in the first three films. *The Choro-Q94 Body's use of the term "Dabada" in the description, is likely a pun on saying "the body". *The Choro-Q100 Body is the only motorbike model featured within the entire Choro-Q game series. *The Choro-Q133 Body's PAL version description is a possible reference to the "Big 3" other manufacturers Chaparral competed against in racing events, them being McLaren, Porsche and Lola. * The Choro-Q151 protagonist body model is corrupted in its visual appearance, only within the NTSC and PAL versions of the game. It features misplaced texture layers and polygons, and the body is split up into three sections, with the top and middle suspended in mid-air. On the customization menu, the right-hand head and tail lights are non-existent, resulting in only grey space being visible. During races, none of the head and tail lights appear at all, only showing the black inner shell of the model, through the now open spaces. A different combination occurs again when driving through the towns; the black inner shell will be visible through where the right-hand head and tail lights should be, but the left-side head and tail lights will be intact, of which the latter will illuminate when you brake. Unusually, the entire model also has an almost cel-shaded look in appearance. The model is however fully intact and displays correctly in the NTSC-J version, which possibly points towards the corruption occurring sometime between the process of transferring the model data into the NTSC version. This same error was subsequently carried over into the game's PAL release. CQHGIVEn151.jpg|Choro-Q151 in English versions. CQHGIVEUR151.jpg|Choro-Q151 with racing paint in English versions. * The Choro-Q162 Body's description is a reference to the 1983 thriller "Christine," who was a killer 1958 Plymouth Fury, which was a model based from the Belvedere. *The Choro-Q196-204 bodies are original creations made by the BHE development team. Two of them, Choro-Q198 and Choro-Q199, made their first appearances in Choro-Q HG. *'Choro-Q196' also makes a future appearance in Choro-Q Wii. *Journalist Kyapa's body is not obtainable within the game by normal means. However, it can be accessed via codes using a third-party cheat programme, but not with the game's in-built Debug Mode only present on the NTSC-J version. Appearances *''Choro-Q HG 4'' Category:Parts Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Parts